


Amnesia

by BlackAngel27



Category: Star Wars: The Clone Wars (2008) - All Media Types
Genre: Amnesia, F/M, Fluff and Angst, Jedi and Queen, Outer Space, Queen - Freeform, Temporary Amnesia, Tragedy, Unknown backstory
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-03-10
Updated: 2021-03-10
Packaged: 2021-03-17 08:22:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,768
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29963586
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BlackAngel27/pseuds/BlackAngel27
Summary: A queen without memory.A kingdom in destruction.A Jedi without hope.A war in the air.Azura wakes up in a room, around her people she should know.She knows none of these people.The young woman is thrown into a net of lost memories, fear and anger, in which she must now find the beginning and the end.A war threatens to break out around her, her place in it clear to everyone but her.A dark life full of lies, intrigue and betrayal comes to light and with it, a blue lightsaber from ancient times.
Relationships: Obi-Wan Kenobi/Original Female Character(s)





	1. Chapter 1:

Amnesia

Description: Amnesia is the loss of memory. Affected persons can no longer remember past events (retrograde amnesia) and/or cannot store new experiences (anterograde amnesia). Sometimes the memory loss is only temporary, in other cases it remains permanent.

Emotions do not exist,  
Peace exists.  
Ignorance does not exist,  
Knowledge exists.  
Passion does not exist,  
Serenity exists.  
Death does not exist,  
the Force exists.

These are the words that form a Jedi, define him.   
Every Jedi lives by this exact code.   
To forget it would be like forgetting oneself.

Chapter 1:

It was dark and cold. Was she cold?   
She heard a whistling, long and high. She wondered if it wasn't starting to bother her.   
She was tired and exhausted. Was she sleeping enough?   
She tried to remember. If she still knew her name?

She was thinking. She didn't remember it.

"Azura?"

Had she spoken? No, that voice sounded male. About the fact that she was a woman, she was sure, but then who had said that name?

Azura, was she even meant? She doubted it, but where was she anyway?   
She could not tell yet, for her eyes were still closed. So she knew her first step: to open her eyes.

Slowly she lifted her heavy eyelids, had opening her eyes always been so exhausting? Gleaming light hit her retinas, making her whimper softly and close her eyes again.

"Azura?"

Was she meant after all? Azura, was that her name? She couldn't remember. Slowly, she lifted her heavy lids again, more tentatively this time. The light hit her pupil again, but this time she took her time. Slowly, an image formed in front of her.

Opposite her was a high wall, from the ceiling hung a majestic chandelier that broke the light into a thousand small rainbows. On the side of her head there were huge windows that let the sunlight in and let the rays dance through the air. She recognized beds in the huge room, all neatly arranged in rows, always separated from the neighbor by a curtain. In the small cubicles created by this, she recognized other people, in whose arms infusions were hanging, or were being cared for by young women.

She suddenly felt a hand on her shoulder, she was pushed back into the pillows. Who was touching her? Only now did she realize the male voice originating to her right, speaking to her "Azura, you should lie down again!"

Azura, so it really was her name. Why didn't she know it? You actually knew your own name, didn't you?

The woman raised her eyes to the source of the voice, a young man. Standing, he stood over her by nearly one-half. He had blue eyes, a small scar over his right eye, and brown hair. She wondered who he was. Should she know him? Probably, after all, he was touching her. She did as she was told, was she hurt? She felt no pain. However, this place was an Infirmary, so she had probably been hurt and the painkillers were merely banishing the pain.

She looked up at the ceiling where the little rainbows were dancing. She wondered what she was here for. She tried to remember, where was she before?

She closed her eyes for a moment, no image entered her mind. She lifted her eyelids again, it was easier than before. However, she should remember. People always remembered.

"Azura?" The young man leaned I a little over her. Azura still couldn't figure out who he was. "How are you?" the man asked formally, musing at her anxiously for a moment, his gaze flitting once over her body, then back to her eyes. She felt a heavy blanket on her body, giving her warmth all the way to her stomach.

She didn't trust her voice yet, yet she opened her mouth and hesitated for a moment. "Where am I?" Her voice sounded rough and battered. She couldn't help wondering how long she had been silent. How long had she actually been unconscious?

"You are in the palace infirmary" the man answered calmly, a confused undertone resonating. Why was he confused? Was she supposed to know where she was? She only nodded in response, as if this had helped her.

The man disappeared above her, escaping her field of vision, her gaze lingering on the ceiling, watching the dancing rainbows again. She tried to understand, but failed to create a picture that seemed logical to her.

She only slowly realized that more voices were resounding through the room. There were many voices of women, men, weak and shaky voices, voices shouting loudly and demanding help. There seemed to be a frenzy of activity around her, she just hadn't seen it, instead she continued to look at the colors on ceiling. Could the colors give her answers, she thought?

"Obi-Wan!" that voice Azura recognized by now, it belonged to the man who had been standing next to her. The call came so suddenly and was so close that she flinched without lowering her gaze. She heard footsteps, several dozen footsteps. She thought, how many people were in this huge hall? How big the hall actually was?

Azura did not dare to lower her gaze. She felt as if she were in another world, a world she didn't know. "Azura!" This was not a question, it was an exclamation. She lowered her gaze again and now saw the entire room before her once more. She noticed a dozen or so people, wounded and nurses, tending to those very people. She let her eyes wander around the room.

A man came up to her, taller than the young man at her side. He too had brown hair, but lighter than the other. He too had blue eyes, but his seem softer and a beard was around his face.

"You are awake." Spoke the elder gently.


	2. Chapter 2

Azura looked at the man in confusion. She did not recognize him either. She just nodded again, maybe the men didn't know her at all. She hoped so. Still no memories crept into her consciousness.

"That's good, you were unconscious for a long time" the older man continued speaking calmly and stepped next to the younger one. Azura looked at both of them, they seemed to know each other. The younger one looked at the older one, whose name seemed to be Obi-Wan, worriedly. Obi-Wan, meanwhile, continued to eye her calmly.

"I'm in the infirmary?" She still didn't quite trust her voice, but she trusted it more than before. The tones trembled and hung unanswered in the air for some time, as if her question had come as a surprise. Azura only heard the voices around her, but none belonged to the two men.

"The way you have fallen, it is a miracle you are alright" The younger one actually seemed surprised, or at least puzzled, at her outward unharmed state.

Fall? When had she fallen? Probably before she fainted. She just nodded, as if she knew what the man was talking about. Obi-Wan put a hand on her shoulder. It felt awkward against her skin. Only when she lowered her gaze did she notice what she was actually wearing.

The black pants that adorned her legs were ripped, revealing her left calf. The white sweater that was neatly tucked into her pants and adorned with a black zipper had gaping holes on her shoulder and upper arms. She sighed softly. What had happened?

Her skin seemed cool, but the older man did not seem surprised at this state of her. He closed his eyes for a moment, she just eyed him as he did so, she wondered what he was doing. A few seconds passed, under the watchful eyes of the younger man and the voices around them.

"What's bothering you?"

His voice sounded surprisingly gentle in her ear, without reproach or expectation. It sounded comforting. For the first time, she took a breath for a moment and closed her eyes briefly. She heard the voices around her, some nurses asking about the well-being of their patients. She focused on a conversation, a young man complaining of pain in his shoulder.

She did not know this place. Did not know who she, or the people around her, were. She didn't know what was in her past.

She opened her eyes again, had the man noticed her worries? She gazed at him, could he sense emotions? Or was it the warmth of his hand?

She opened her mouth to answer. It was insane. Crazy and impossible.

People remembered, they always remembered. It was human nature.

"Hey, it's all right. You're safe" Obi-Wan spoke calmly, sitting down next to the young woman on the bed. His hand gently squeezed her shoulder before she sank onto his lap. Azura supported herself briefly and slid slightly to the side, allowing the man to sit down. Subconsciously, she made the gap between them as wide as possible.

Obi-Wan eyed her in confusion. The younger man crossed his arms and eyed the scene suspiciously. He leaned against the wall and looked at them both from the side.

"What's wrong?" Obi-Wan asked the woman again, his tone unchanged. Azura hesitated, could she trust the man?

She had no choice. This moment was not a matter of conviction or trust. She needed to know where she was, who she was.

"I don't remember." She spoke only hesitantly and softly, as if her words would shatter the world around her. Her lips opened just a bit, as if no one should be allowed to know what she was saying.

Silence.

She didn't even hear the voices around her anymore. It felt for a moment as if the world had indeed shattered. As if she were waking up from a bad dream, but it was not a dream. Within a breath, the world returned to her senses.

"You don't remember?"

The question hung in the air for a few seconds. She didn't remember. She didn't remember anything. She felt like she was being crushed under the weight of a lifetime. Obi-Wan sighed softly and looked at his hands for a moment, as if they would reveal the answer. Then the man lifted his gaze to the younger man.

"Anakin, please find the doctor."

The younger man first eyed the woman for a moment, did he not believe her? Or was he just confused? It was probably really unusual for a woman to lose all memory. Then he nodded and moved away from the bed, she lost sight of him as a nurse pushed a bed past.

"Azura," the man in front of her began again, looking at her with his head slightly tilted. She remained silent. No matter what he might say to her, she would have no answer for him. "What else do you know?"

Nervously, she buried her fingers in the fabric of her top. She lowered her gaze; she couldn't live up to his expectations. 

Nervously, she buried her fingers in the fabric of her top. She lowered her gaze, she could not meet his expectations. Quietly, he waited while she thought. Her eyes roamed over her body, she saw the brown ends of her hair that had come out of the braid.

She felt empty and useless.

She opened her mouth to reply, but it was not her voice that filled the room.

" Majesty! I have heard of your loss!"

The voice belonged to a young blonde. A white gown adorned her body and a warm smile graced her face. She stepped back to the bedside with the younger man, Anakin was his name.


	3. Chapter 3

The young doctor, passing Obi-Wan, stepped up next to Azura.

She took out a small lamp, put her hand over Azura's left eye, and then shone it into her right eye. For a few seconds, Azura was aware only of the aching light, then the doctor swung the lamp to the side. She repeated the whole thing with her left eye.

Finally, she slid the lamp back into her pocket. "Your pupils are reacting normally, so what else do you remember?" While she had been doing the test, Obi-Wan had risen from the bed. Azura had felt it, as the mattress lifted. Now the young doctor took his place and eyed the woman expectantly.

Azura glanced briefly at Obi-Wan and Anakin, both looking worried and confused. Anakin had his arms crossed and was still leaning against the wall, while Obi-Wan absently stroked his beard and looked into the void, as to what was there on the ground?

Azura opened her mouth to speak, more calmly this time. "I don't remember anything" The doctor eyed her in surprise, obviously caught off guard by this answer.

"Your name?" Asked the young woman further.  
Azura shook her head, she didn't know. She heard a soft, annoyed sound from Anakin. She looked to him and saw that he was massaging his temples.

"Your whereabouts?"  
Again, a shake of Azura's head followed. This, too, she did not know. She didn't know where she was, not even what building she was in.

"Her position in the kingdom?"   
Again a shake of the head followed. So she was in a kingdom? She hadn't known that either. She would like to cry, she knew nothing anymore. She was a wreck, with no past.

"Know anything else about yourself?"   
Again followed a shake of the head. She didn't know anything anymore, not her name, her age, her occupation. She didn't even recognize the people who seemed to know her. She was a shell, surrounded by the living.

The doctor sighed softly and looked down at the floor for a moment. "Amnesia can occur from a fall. You-" , she began to explain, looking Azura in the eye, the woman thought for a moment to see fear. "But it'll go away, right?" Anakin cut her off, looking at her urgently. Both women looked to the man. Azura, as she was surprised by his interjection, and the young doctor, as she didn't want to answer him.

A few seconds of silence followed. "Your memory can return" , the woman spoke with a depressed undertone, looking down at these words. Azura guessed out of fear of Anakin.

"Can?" asked Azura after a few seconds of silence, during which Anakin muttered something under his breath and Obi-Wan just eyed her worriedly.

"Memories can return, but they don't have to. Amnesia can also be permanent," the doctor spoke gloomily and looked to Azura, she seemed to trust the woman, more than Anakin. "It means that I may never remember?" , Azura softly spoke what everyone around her was thinking.

The doctor sighed softly. "You may never remember," she repeated Azura's guess. Azura just nodded in understanding. Losing one's memory already hurt, but possibly never regaining it sounded deadly. Obi-Wan sighed softly. "But it doesn't have to?" he asked again, as if his question could redistribute the probabilities. 

"Obi-Wan. It's all right," she spoke softly, at which the two men looked at her in surprise, then looked at the doctor. "We should keep this under wraps for now," she spoke addressing the blonde and giving her a brief smile. "Of course your highness," with that the woman stood up and left the small group again.

Azura had not misheard, then. Highness. What position did she hold? Highness, that was how members of a royal family were addressed. She looked at her hand, searching for a ring or some other sign of belonging. Nothing. Sighing, she looked at the two men, they seemed as confused as she was. But something had happened inside her. As if a small switch, in her massive system of life, had flipped and something inside her had shifted.

If she was a sovereign, however, she should possess responsibility. Subconsciously she straightened up and pushed through her back "Then I guess I have some catching up to do," she spoke so formally and folded her hands in her lap. She would not and could not afford to make any mistakes. She couldn't help but wonder how much responsibility was on her.

The two men looked at each other, their expressions Azura couldn't interpret. "What do you want to know?" Obi-Wan then asked her quietly, Anakin eyed him insistently from the side as he spoke. So, what sort of relationship do they have, she wondered?

Azura recognized honest intentions in his eyes and for a silent breath they just looked at each other. She had many questions about them, their home, their position, the people around them. One thing really interested her, though.

"Who am I?"


End file.
